Reflections of Us
by fairywings81
Summary: Alec reflects on his past and current relationship to his twin sister Jane. One-shot.


**"Reflections of Us"**

I don't remember much about being human. My sister Jane and I had a very bad time. that's what she tells me. Jane remembers more than I do. I asked her one time what she remembered the most. She said what she remembered the most goes to when we were young. She reminded me of it, and I realized that was also a deeply buried memory of mine.

Jane and I were never normal. First of all, we were twins. Back when we were born, twins were not a common thing. It must have been very hard on our mother, to deal with so much of the attention, and the gawking to boot. However, that was not the only thing she had to worry about. Each of us were given a very special gift ,or a curse, as I saw it back then. My sister found that she had this ability to cause anyone pain, just by sheer will. I, on the hand, discovered the ability to immobilize anyone I chose. Because of these abilities, Jane and I were outcast from children our own age. So, like most twins, we found comfort in each other. My sister became my world, and I hers.

But I digress. The memory Jane and I share is of one of our very last days as humans....

***

_We hadn't gone to school that day. Jane had the sense that something big was going to happen in town, and she wanted to go and witness it. It was too bad that neither one of us had the gift of foresight, or we might have decided to go school. We took ourselves down to the square, and witnessed the traveling show that was on display. It was while we were watching that something happened that would change our lives forever. _

_Jane and I were walking by one of the merchants when he stopped my sister in her tracks. _

_"Hey, pretty one. How would you like to be a model for my pretty necklaces? You'd be nearly perfect." _

_"No thank you." Jane replied quietly, moving to go on her way. But the man wasn't finished. He reached out a hand to grab her. _

_I turned around, for I had gone ahead, thinking Jane was going to follow, and glared at the man. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Sir. You don't want to mess with my sister." It was a fair warning. Back in those days, Jane and I were fair. We thought so, anyway. Of course, like most of humanity, the man completely ignored my warning, and started to grab my sister in places that just weren't appropriate. Before I could do anything myself, he suddenly let go, screaming in pain. I gasped. Jane and I were known for being weird, though no one believed the schoolyard rumors that spread of our "talents". "Jane, come on, quickly!" I grabbed her hand, and the two of us fled._

_We reached an alley that was about two blocks away. We heard shouts of shock, and anger coming from both the man that had attacked Jane, and the merchant that had been next door. Jane looked up at me, for I am about half an inch taller than her. She looked worried. "We're going to burned alive, aren't we?" _

_I put a comforting arm around her. "No, of course not. For all we know, no one is going to believe anything he says. He didn't look like he was all together sober." _

_"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She peered around a corner, and then I heard it too. The word "witchcraft" had sprung from someone's lips. Her eyes went round, as we both remembered the many hangings that were going on in other countries because of that word. "What are we going to do, Alec?" She assumed I'd be lumped in with her, considering we were twins. _

_"I don't know...." We stayed huddled in that alley for ages that night, as both tried to come up with a plan that would spare us. Little did we know, we'd both lose our lives, and be given whole new ones._

****

Our relationship has changed since that night. I should have known it would when I saw how Aro took such a liking to Jane. Oh he finds me useful too. In fact, he asks for my assistance quite often, but not nearly as often as he asks for Jane's. It is Jane that is most often sent out on errands in the name of the Volturi, not I. My sister and I barely have any time together at all anymore. Sometimes, I think she forgets about me. Then, out of the blue, she will send me one of her smiles, and it feels like I have her back again.

I can't quite put my finger on exactly when our relationship began to drift apart. I try not to think too hard about it. That's how much it really hurts. I can't deny that I also envy her, for the favor she has found with the Elders. I don't think, even though they treat me well, I have really gotten their affection the same way Jane appears to have done. As it stands now, I still believe that I am just found to be useful. As I write this, I am watching Jane prepare to go out once more. I am to stay here, and be a good guard, as always. She just smiled at me. I waved to her, half-heartedly. Jane and I will have a chance to work together again before long. It does happen on occasion. I'm just going to have to wait patiently for my time.


End file.
